Talk:Revive Animal
Range glitch reported via e-mail to NCSoft and ArenaNet again... Customer () 02/21/2007 09:50 PM It appears that both the Ranger skill "Revive Animal" and the Monk "Light of Dwayna" which should resurect several either pet animals or players accordingly, but both are useless due to the fact they seem to require TOUCH range or less, moreover the 25 energy needed by the aforementioned Monk "Light of Dwayna" makes even the fact it could only realy resurrect 1 player due to proximity even less useful... As a minimum it would be more useful if the range of these two was raised to at least a minimum of aggro range (The white circle shown on the compass, AKA "Within Earshot") Otherwise you may as well strip these skills from the game as they are as I mentioned above... COMPLETELY USELESS!!! This issue has also been mentioned on several fan sites, but no corrections made to these two skills/spells! Response (GM Clive) 02/21/2007 10:15 PM Hello, Thank you very much for contacting the Guild Wars Customer Support Team. We always appreciate hearing from our players. After reviewing your email, we decided to forward the information to the developers so they can have a closer look. The Guild Wars development team is continually making changes to improve the game and looks at your feedback very closely to make this happen. Please note that in addition to writing us, you should always feel free to post your constructive opinions/feedback/suggestions on any of the numerous Guild Wars message board ( http://eu.guildwars.com/community/category/listing/fansites/ ), where your fellow players and the dev team will be able to view them first hand. Thanks again! Please feel free to contact the support team again if you encounter any other problems. Regards, GM Clive Guild Wars Customer Support NCsoft Europe http://www.guildwars.com CoolWolf 10:45, 22 February 2007 (CST) Just to keep you all up to date, it's gone to the devs! (or is that gone to the dogs?) So the Range on the skill is glitched to be adjacent instead of Nearby? Or is the note on page simply a useless note put in by somebody pissed off about the fact that it isn't casting range? 76.102.172.202 16:18, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Been wondering about that, will test later today, the King is about to show up! Zulu Inuoe 18:52, 31 October 2007 (UTC) 100%+? What is the use of the 100%+ health gain?? (on high BM) :And what happens at 17 BM?-- (Talk) ( ) 16:03, 9 December 2007 (UTC) WTB LAME tag + Title of "Worst Skill in Guild Wars" This really is the worst skill of all time. It's worse than Mending, worse than Flare, worse than... Pre-update Peace & Harmony. But what really gets at me is that Anet has not bothered to change the functionality of this, and with their recent spree of "screw the name, give it whatever function you want", i'd say they should change this to a pet attack, or speed buff, or something.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 08:07, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Make it a Spear Attack. 09:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::LoL--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 16:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::: "Humans are now properly considered Animals, and party members are now properly considered Companions." -- AudreyChandler 00:55, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Gonna have to agree with this. This is by far the worst skill in Guild Wars. Right above Snare, Release Enchantments, Elemental Flame, Shroud of Silence (actually may be above this), and "Help Me!"--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 20:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The use of this skill is for group builds based around several characters having pets. This allows only one person to bring a pet resurrection skill, rather than everyone with a pet having to carry comfort animal. That frees up an extra skillbar slot for several members of the group. The drawback to taking that approach is that in a near wipe situation where you have to run away, you can't get the pets out before having to attack again. Quizzical 20:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Everyone should take comfort animal anyway to heal their pets, not just res them, waste of a skill. :::::::It's a waste of energy to use it to heal if you're not putting points into beast mastery, but only using the pet as a tank to draw fire away from the rest of the group. Unusual, yes; useless, no. Quizzical 21:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Needs lower activation time.Sukatsuke Ra 06:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC)